long time no see
by the 11th letter
Summary: Wendy and her friends find the amber mines and explore but get tapped in the procece. a few years later, Dipper finds & frees them.but what happens when she starts taking an interest in the new Dipper then fins out he's already ong with the pressure of trying to figure out how the new Gravity Falls works? read & review plz (first story, don't judge)
1. teens in amber

Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Gravity Falls.

Wendy POV

My friends and I were walking around the woods, messing around, Lee &amp; Nate were kicking things, Thompson was taking dares, Tambry was using her phone as usual, and Robbie was carving things into trees. As for me, I was deep in thought, wondering about things like 'How things would be a few years from now' and 'How would the town change'.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Robbie said "Hey guys check this out".

We all went over to Robbie to see he had found some kind of underground tunnel.

"Dare ya to go in there first," Lee dared Thompson. As usual, he accepted the dare, don't know how he manages with all these dares, but he does.

A few minutes later, he comes out screaming "guys, there are like, a ton of dinosaurs down there"

Dinosaurs? Ya right, he's probably trying to scare Lee &amp; Nate. But he out of all people should know that's not gonna work.

I went down there to call him out, but to my surprise, he wasn't lying.

The rest of my friends came to see what was taking me so long. It didn't take a genius why, as we all stared in aw at the giant lizards incased in amber. Even Tambry looked away from her phone for five whole minutes! That's like four more minutes than she usually does!

Thompson, not being able to resist, gloated.

"See, I told you so"

"Status update: in underground dino park"

"This is AWSOME!"

This was something that Dipper definitely needed to know about. He'd be all like 'This is amazing, I need a sample' and stuff like that. I was about to call Dipper when I was roughly pushed into an amber blob. Apparently, so did everyone else because they were all in the same blob that I was in. I tried to swim out, but by the time my hand was out, the amber had dried. I tried to fight it but I knew there was nothing I could when everything went dark and the next thing I knew, I was asleep, and so was everybody else.


	2. three years later

Disclaimers: don't own anything from Gravity Falls

Dipper's POV (3 yrs later)

I was preparing the new mystery Dino Park like I promised Gruncle Stan (like three years ago).

I was making sure that the amber was good &amp; solid, so no dinosaurs free themselves and eat the tourists, but then I saw the weirdest thing, and I see a lot of weird things! I saw a hand, could it be a cave man? Nah, too small &amp; delicate looking. I went to take a closer look.

'Maybe it's cave woman's'? I thought to myself

The closer I got, the more familiar the figure inside looked. Then I knew completely who it was. It was Wendy! And behind her were Lee, Nate, Thompsan, Tambry, and, oh, Robbie, ug

'maybe there's a way to free them without Robbie' I thought

I went over all the possibilities, and the only to free them is to bring Robbie along with them. Besides, Wendy and Robbie were probably still dating when they got trapped.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I have to do this the violent way" I said as I stepped back then ran to punch the hard amber. Once my fist made contact with the amber, it shattered into a million pieces, thus freeing my old friends, minus Robbie

Wendy POV

I started to wake up and looking at the person who saved us. He was about our age, curly brown hair, a red shirt with a pine tree on it, a blue vest with question mark that looked like the one on soos' shirt. But something about him seemed familiar.

"Dipper?"

"The one and only" He replied. He Looked kinda similar, but more handsome. Wait, what am I saying? Dipper's just my friend. Plus I'm dating Robbie, I'm sure he feels the same way

I was snapped out of my thoughts when he started shaking me saying "how did you guys get trapped in there in the first place"

I explained everything from Thompson finding the place to that dinosaur pushing us in.

"What's happened over the years we were gone?" I asked

"Stick with me and you might find out" he replied

We did as instructed and followed him (much to Robbie's dismay) to a place that we were out of date (much to Tambry's dismay), a place that had a lot more dangerous dares (much to Thompson's dismay but Lee &amp; Nate's liking), a place that is known as New Gravity Falls Oregon.


	3. updated for the date

Author's note: it's a lot harder writing this than you think, I mean come on, I'm a noob at this, so don't pressure me to much. What seems like a long chapter to is like, really short ok. I'll try to make them longer, just don't pressure me to much, alright. And on that note, on with the story.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything from gravity falls

Wendy POV

It's been a few months since we were found in the new world. Tambry got a holo-phone so she can keep herself up to date, Robbie was practicing non-stop because of how good his band members have gotten, and Lee &amp; Nate have been daring Thompson to do all the dangerous things you can do now a days.

As for me, I've gotten a new outfit so I could look normal. It was basically the same thing, only I didn't have my hat, and I had a different shirt. It was the some color and pattern only without sleeves and it had straps.

I've picked up a few things though out the months, like Dipper's amazing strength (how do you think he broke the amber with his bare hands), Mable's magic star amulet, the fact that Mable's boyfriend is a mermaid (or mer**man** as they say it)

I've also started taking an interest in Dipper. I know we're supposed to be just friends, but he's just so handsome, so I decided to break up with Robbie so could date Dipper. I was about to pick up my phone to call Robbie when he came in my room

"You think I wouldn't notice you gawking over that twerp! Well I have, and you can lose my number, because we're **OVER!**

After that, he just left. I didn't know wither to be happy that I could now date Dipper, or surprised about that whole outrage. What got him so pissed off anyways

2 hours earlier

Robbie's POV

I've noticed that Wendy &amp; that little twerp have gotten closer. He thinks that just because he's her age and has super strength, he can waltz in and take my girl. Well I for one am not gonna let that happen. I found him in the woods, probably reading that stupid book.

I went up to him and yelled "You think since your stronger and smarter than me, you think you can steal Wendy from me?! Wait, that didn't come out right."

"What are talking about Robbie?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Using your stupid smarts to make Wendy like you."

"First off, I'm not the guy who used mind control on her, and second off, Wendy likes me?"

And that's when it hit me, Dipper wasn't making Wendy like him, she ALREADY liked him. It made me so mad that she was possibly going to cheat or dump me. I ran straight to her house to tell her what's up

Back to the present

Wendy POV

I texted Dipper to see if we could hang out, alone. When he replied "sure" my heart almost skipped a beat. We were gonna hang out in the woods for a while then grab a bite to eat. I looked at myself in the mirror, brushed my hair, then went to the spot where me and Dipper had agreed to meet for out date

I know what you're thinking: when's Pacifica gonna show up? Don't worry, she'll most likely show up in the next chapter. No guarantees though.


	4. terrible truth

Disclaimers: I own nothing from gravity falls

Wendy POV

I went to the meeting spot where me &amp; Dipper agreed to for our date. I waited for a few minutes when Dipper showed up.

"H-hey Dipper"

"Hey Wendy"

"S-so how are we gonna get from place to place quickly"

"I already thought about that, hang on"

After that he whistled really loud and Mable came from behind a bush wearing her now usual clothing, which are shorts, a pink shirt with a shooting star on it along with a lavender jacket. She was being followed, by a giant pig thing?

"Guys, is that…"

"Waddles, kind of. This is Waddles' grandson, and he's just so adorable, wouldn't you say?"

"He was cross-bred with some other species of swine, plus a growth potion covered cabbage" explained Dipper

"I thought it would be a good idea to ride him all over the place"

"sure, why not"

We got on waddles III &amp; went to a number of places. First, we wnt to the pool for a quick dip. Plus, it's been literaly forever since i've been to the pool. Then, we went to an ice skating rink, which wasn't there before. But it was still fun. Next, we went to see a new movie, in a move thedor, which also wasn't there before. And the movie was in 4-D, which aparently Stan invented. He must be making a LOT of money off of this. The only thing that concerned me was that Dipper paid for every thing. The rink tickets, the movie tickets, the snacks. The only explanation is that Stan has been giving dipper more money, who knows, maybe he's gotten less greedy over the years. We went over to Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat, which has gotten far more popular over the years. While we were waiting for our food, I heard some people say to Dipper "sup, Dip" or "hows it going, playa". Then I thought of two things, first being that Dippers gotten really popular over three years, second being that, just maybe, there is a very slight chance of Dipper having a girlfriend. But what are the chances of that, I'm probably wrong (hopefully). After our meal, I was gonna ask him if he had a girlfriend of not (just to make sure), When his phone suddenly rang. He started with a "hello", then a "really", then a "no way!", and finished with a "OK, I'll be right over". I was about to ask his who it was when he cut me off telling Mable to take us back to the Mystery Shack for a "special visitor". When we got there, the place was crowed with people. Almost everyone in town was here! Then a plane came with the Northwest logo on it. When it landed, a 15 year old Pacifica Northwest stepped out of the plane. I was confused why she would land by the Mystery Shack, or why Dipper came to see her. My question was answered when Pacifica came up to Dipper and kissed him on the lips. My heart sank when their lips made contact. I was absolutely speechless

"Wendy," Dipper started, "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Pacifica Northwest"


	5. the love demon

AU: hey guys sorry I havent updated in a long time, I just lost interest, then my means of writing, but now I'm back! Also,I made an OC in this chapter, and when I make OC's I try to make them good, so please no flames k'

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, only OC's

Mable's POV

Wendy looked terrible. She was starring at the picture of Dipper and Pacifica together. And I'm not exagerating, that's litteraly what shes doing, just sitting there doing nothing but staring at the picture. I wish there was somethung I could do to make her feel better, but what ami suppose to do, break up Dipper &amp; Pacifica?

2 hours later ,Wendy's POV

I was in the woods, devestated. Dipper and Pacifica?! It was enough to drive me insane! I was snapped out of my thoughts when I herd a crack.

"Who's there?" I asked, a bit scared

"It's me, know, Mable's friend."

I got closer to see a teenaged korean girl that was Candy Chiu. She looked different than I last saw her. Her hair was now knee high and now she deosn't have her glasses. She also carries a pink hand bag to put her stuff in I guess

"I can get you what we want" she said without that accent she had years ago

"What WE want" I asked sospisiosly"

"Look", she started,"we both want Dipper to break up with Pacifica, right"

"Well, ya"

"And we both want to date Dipper, right"

"well, ya"

"So once they break up, it's up to Dipper to decide who gets to date him"

"OK", I agreed,"you got yourself a deal." I said as we shook hands, conferming our deal.

Candy's POV

I led Wendy to a deeper part of the woods to meadow. I'm going to need a lot of space to do what I'm planning

"What exactly are we doing here"

"just stand back and watch" I told her. I pulled out a book with red leather and a golden 6 fingered hand with a 2 on it. I opened it to a page with a pink triangle like creature. I placed the book on the ground then chanted the words written in the a the pink triangle like creature appeared. It had a brick like pattern on it's had a big bow an it's head and had a perfictly round eye with girly eye lashes. It had stick figure like legs and arms with four arms.

"Hi there", it said in a girlish voice,"my name's Jill Cumference, so what do you need me to do,make someone hate his girlfreind?" It-SHE asked.

"Acully," I started," we need you to make this boy hate this girl" I said while showing her pictures of Dipper and Pacifica

"Is that it, that easy. this'll be a snap," she said confidently,"well, I got to go do this REALLY easy job. Just remember, love is torcher, hatered is poweful, steal silver, later."she said quickly then vanishing before our very eyes

"I'm guessing phase 1 is complete?" Wendy asked me

"oh yeah" I replied, eager to see what Jill Cumference is going to do

WELL, WHAT DO YOU BAD AFTER WAITING FOR ABOUT A YEAR, RIGHT. ANYWAY PLEAS REVIEW. THE 11TH LETTER IS BACK!


	6. and HATE demon

Disclaimer: I don't own gravity falls, only OC's

Wendy's POV

Me, Candy, and Jill walked through the woods, trying to find Dipper and Pacifica on their date. The only problem was that I couldn't really remember where they were, so the first place we looked was northwest manor. Sure enough, they were there for some reason.

"There they are" said Candy

"Alright Jill," I started, "go do your thing"

"yeah, yeah, just stand back and let me do my thing" she said as she started charging a kind of green energy. She formed that energy into a flat upside down teal green heart, that kept growing bigger and bigger and bigger.

"remember when I said get back?" Jill started," I wasn't kidding, **MOVE IT!"**

That was the last thing she said before she blasted them both. When the smoke cleared, they were perfectly fine!

"Um, what the HECK!** That should have made them hate each other!**" Jill screamed

"please ," Pacifica started," If I have a boyfriend that proved the existence of magic, monsters, and strait up freaky looking creatures, then wouldn't you think that I'd have my house's security upgraded to withstand magical attacks or assassinations"

"NO, NO ,NO ,NO,** NO!**" Jill pouted," FINE! If you won't hate her, then I'll just have to remove your heart, then you won't be able to love **ANYONE!**

She was mad and every one could tell, even Pacifica looked frightened. She suddenly every on her that was pink turned teal green as grew enormous.

"When," Candy started," At least this way I can have Dipper all to my self."

That's when I realized that Candy was just using me so Dipper could be hers and hers alone. I feel so stupid. Then I remembered something that Soos told me 3 years ago

Flash back; Soos' POV

"Wendy, guess what" I said excitedly

"Oh, hey Soos, what's up" she said with a blank voice. A normal person would think that she's not paying attention, but I know she's listening to every word I'm saying.

Wendy's POV

" So anyway, me, Dipper, and Mable blah blah blah, Stan's mind, blah blah blah, triangle guy, blah blah blah, TV characters, blah blah blah, safe's code, blah blah blah, looked like me, blah blah blah, red &amp; and angry, blah blah blah, using our dreams, blah blah blah, dream demon.

The present; Wendy's POV

That's when I realized there was only one way to stop all this destruction. But nether me or Candy are going to like it.

"Dipper, Pacifica" I started," You guys have to make out!"

"WHAAAAAAAATTT!?" Candy exclaimed

"Why?" Dipper protested (hopefully)

"Not that there's anything wrong with that" said Pacifica with a flirtiest look on her face

Before I could reply, Dipper grabbed Pacifica and started to make out with her. To be honest, I was about ready to go away and stare at the picture of him and Pacifica for a few hours (maybe a day or two)

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww!," Jill said disgusted," I don't know why, but staring at you two doing ththththTHAT makes me feel sick," she said slowly turning pink again," I am out of here!" she said glowing pink while surrounded by a heart shape then suddenly disappearing.

"what was that thing?" Dipper asked, suspiciously looking at us. I knew that me and Candy had a lot of explaining to do

4 hours later

Dipper explained to me that Candy has been doing these kind of things for years. He didn't expect me to doing things like that. Never the less, he forgave us both. Pacifica on the other hand was furious and even threatened to sue us, but I guess that's makes them a prefect couple, because they balance each other out, kind of like ying &amp; yang. I do wonder though, what would have happened if Dipper still had the hots for me?

**Foreshadowy question? That can only mean 1 thing, a sequel. And to all you Wendy and Dipper fans, HIGHLY recommended(trust me, you guys will love it) **


End file.
